A Little Too Desperate
by Nat X
Summary: Ever since her 1st year, Ginny Weasley (who's in 6th) has been in love with The Boy Who Lived. But he has his eye on a particular Slytherin. That complicates things a bit... but this fiery redhead will do anything to get her crush... Anything. G/H/D
1. Chance

A Little Too Desperate.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not. I repeat: do not own Harry Potter or other characters from Harry Potter. I do however own this idea/plot. So. IT'S MINE! IT CAME FROM THE OTHER WEIRD IDEAS FROM MY HEAD!  
  
Summary: What would happen when the young Ginny Weasley was still in love with The Boy Who Lived? And what would happen if that boy were eyeing a young dragon? Then what would happen if that fiery redhead would do anything to get her crush? Even if that body wasn't hers? This isn't your normal story. And this ain't your normal love triangle either. G/H/D WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME SLASH. (Takes place in Harry's seventh year)  
  
Author's Note: It's my second story although my first is still not complete. I just decided 'hey! What the heck!' This story came to me while I was scribbling ideas in my notebook. I wasn't really serious about it 'cuz I thought someone had already done it. (Has anyone done this?) I had this joking conversation with a friend of mine and she said, "Go for it!" She's a fan of slash. I never been one really. So this sick idea came from my strange head. ::sigh:: I'm weird. Deal with it.  
  
To those who read The Four Elements (and liked it): You won't like this one. Please turn back. I'm serious.  
  
Anyways I hope you guys or some slash fans or someone out there like it.  
  
  
  
There's something about the look in your eyes,  
  
something I notice when the light was just right.  
  
It reminded me twice that I was alive,  
  
and it reminded me that you're so worth the fight.  
  
--Echo by Incubus  
  
  
  
Chapter One Chance  
  
  
  
Focus. Don't stare at him dammit!  
  
  
  
Ginny once again forced her eyes back on her plate. She pushed around her mash potatoes and peas with her fork. Mixing white and green.  
  
  
  
Green.  
  
  
  
Her mind wandered again.  
  
  
  
Green like those eyes. Guarded eyes. Hiding their true emotions behind those black-rimmed glasses.  
  
  
  
She then hears him laugh. She looked up. Just a few places away from her sat The Boy Who Lived. The famous Harry Potter. The boy who had defeated the Dark Lord last year. The boy she had been in love with since her first year at Hogwarts. Now she was in her sixth year and Harry in his seventh.  
  
  
  
He had never set his emerald eyes her way. Not the way Ginny wanted him to. She would always and forever be Ron's little sister. Her heart was broken so many times unknown to him. Knowing about his crush on Cho Chang and then him dating Cho two years before. But when he had broke up with her, Ginny's heart mended a little.  
  
  
  
So many times she had told herself that it was stupid, still being in love with him. Yet Ginny's love for Harry just grew stronger and stronger the more she knew about him. Fortunately, over the years Ginny could act normal around him. For once not embarrassing herself. They could talk at least, polite conversation, but not like a true friend. Not like her brother or Hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry noticed her staring and smiled at her. Only a friendly smile.  
  
  
  
His lips. Soft red lips curved into a perfect smile.  
  
  
  
Blush crept up on her cheeks, but returned the smile. He turned back listening to Ron and Hermione's argument.  
  
  
  
Harry never knew that Ginny hasn't got over him. Even Hermione, one of Ginny's closest friends, didn't know. She had gotten better hiding her feelings once she realized it wasn't a schoolgirl crush.  
  
  
  
His eyes moved across the room again. Toward the Slytherin table. Ginny had caught him staring there usually now. This stare held longing.  
  
  
  
At first she had thought that he had eyes set on a pretty Slytherin girl, but she was wrong. It was Harry's archenemy.  
  
  
  
The arrogant, handsome Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
The more Ginny saw Harry stare at Draco, the more her heart started breaking.  
  
  
  
I'm in love with a gay guy, she thought bitterly yet again.  
  
  
  
Now she had no chance with him. She had hoped that was enough to stop loving him. But no. She continued to. Ginny sighed.  
  
  
  
Only if she was Draco.  
  
  
  
She blinked. She stared at the attractive gray-eyed Slytherin who had captured the heart of her love.  
  
  
  
If she was Draco.  
  
  
  
Ginny's face gave a soft smile.  
  
  
  
Polyjuice Potion.  
  
  
  
AN: Hmmm. Interesting isn't it? Hehe. Now the demented author would like some reviews. 


	2. His Angel

A Little Too Desperate.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is this idea. Damn.  
  
Summary: What would happen when the young Ginny Weasley was still in love with The Boy Who Lived? And what would happen if that boy was eyeing a young dragon? Then what would happen if that fiery redhead would do anything to get her crush. Even if that body wasn't hers? This isn't your normal story. And this ain't your normal love triangle either. G/H/D WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME SLASH. (Takes place in Harry's seventh year)  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks Azura I owe you one. . . Actually I owe you a lot.  
  
Someone already had this idea?? Really? Are you sure? Positive? Dammit. . . If this is the exact same thing I'll delete it if the reviewers want it deleted.  
  
Enjoy this story anyway.  
  
  
  
You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
--Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon  
  
  
  
Chapter Two His Angel  
  
  
  
Eyes looked across the room. He scanned the Gryffindor table. Ah. . . there she is. His beautiful angel. The one he has loved since two years before.  
  
  
  
She would occasionally pass him by in the halls in between glances. The glances would show no emotion. Now when she would catch his eyes watching her, her chocolate brown eyes held hurt-sadness.  
  
  
  
He never forgot those eyes.  
  
  
  
It gave such true sadness.  
  
  
  
He would lie in bed thinking what had caused her depression. If she was his, he would make that sadness go away. He would make her smile. He would make her laugh. A naughty thought came into his head. He grinned inwardly. And so much more. . .  
  
  
  
Her pale face looked lovely against her hair and freckles dusted her nose. . .  
  
  
  
He wanted to gently stroke her soft cheek.  
  
  
  
Her long red hair had gotten silkier last year. . .  
  
  
  
He longed to run his fingers in it.  
  
  
  
Along with her hair, her figure had changed too. . .  
  
  
  
Another wicked grin appears on his face.  
  
  
  
Sometimes when they pass by each other, he would have to ridicule her to stop himself from taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately. But sudden guilt would come when her eyes would fill with tears. She had matured; she would talk back to him as well from time to time. She began to fight back against him. He liked that.  
  
  
  
A frown appeared on his face. His girl was staring at that green-eyed wanker again. They smiled at each other and the fiery redhead blushed.  
  
  
  
His despair grew again. Scarhead would never love her like he could. He knew his angel was still in love with that stupid git.  
  
  
  
Other than that she was perfect. That was what attracted him to her in the first place. She was everything he couldn't be. It was intriguing. It would be a challenge for her to love him. He didn't mind; he loves a challenge.  
  
  
  
He laughed soft and harsh.  
  
  
  
Most of all it was forbidden. If someone found out from either of their families, hell would erupt. That's what made it so real, authentic. . . so interesting.  
  
  
  
He saw her large brown eyes travel to where he sat. Probably looking around the Great Hall in boredom, he thought. Her shoulders drooped as she let out a gentle sigh. Then she blinked as if she had found the solution to all her problems. He wondered what she was staring at.  
  
  
  
Her face glowed as she emitted a soft, small smile.  
  
  
  
It wasn't a stupid crush, he decided. No.  
  
  
  
He drew back a falling piece of silvery blonde hair.  
  
  
  
It wasn't everyday that a Malfoy falls for a Weasley.  
  
  
  
AN: Ha ha! A twist! ::gets on knees:: PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FLAME I JUST WANT SOME REVIEWS!! ::silent:: pretty please? c'mon! how 'bout 6/7 more reviews? That's not hard! Tell your friends!! 


	3. Selfcontrol

A Little Too Desperate. . .  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and I had this idea for quite some time. The rest I'm just borrowing for now. ^_^  
  
Summary: What would happen when the young Ginny Weasley was still in love with The Boy Who Lived? And what would happen if that boy was eyeing a young dragon? Then what would happen if that fiery redhead would do anything to get her crush. Even if that body wasn't hers? This isn't your normal story. And this ain't your normal love triangle either. G/H/D WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME SLASH. (Takes place in Harry's seventh year)  
  
Author's Note: No one's had this kinda story right? Or this kind of pairing or love triangle for the matter. I was going for original and unusual at the same time. Thank you all. The chapters are shorter than I mean to. Oh well. Hehe. . .  
  
Ren: THANK YOU! I think that says it all.  
  
?: ::bows::  
  
Lady Viviane: I have talent? ::laughs hysterically:: Here ya' go. Don't kill me yet ok?  
  
shola: Yup. Very different from The Four Elements and it won't be updated in a while. ::silent:: I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THIS ONE!  
  
jessica: er. . . thank you?  
  
I hope you guys like it.  
  
  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
If love can move a mountain  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why the sky is blue  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why I wasn't meant for you. . .  
  
--Someday We'll Know by Mandy Moore  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three Self-control  
  
  
  
She stirred the contents of the cauldron apprehensively.  
  
  
  
I hope I won't get caught, she thought once again, biting her lip.  
  
  
  
Ginny was standing in one of the stalls of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom stirring the substances for a Polyjuice Potion. After much "borrowing" of Harry's invisibility cloak that is. She originally got the idea and hiding place from Hermione who told her about Harry and Ron using it in second year. That was also when Ginny was in her first year. . . When Harry saved her. . .  
  
  
  
Ginny shook her head shaking off the memory. She had to concentrate on stirring.  
  
  
  
It was nearly ready. All she needed was Draco's hair.  
  
  
  
"How am I going to do that?" she said out loud, but she only received her echo as a reply.  
  
  
  
It wasn't like she and Draco bump into each other on a regular basis. Ginny ran her fingers in her own hair. Did she have to search for him in the library or after classes? Did she have to look for him when he was alone? And suddenly, but accidentally pull strands of his hair when he's not looking?  
  
  
  
She sighed. This was going to take a while. . . But she needed to finish her Potions homework first.  
  
  
  
After one last look at the cauldron and carefully locking the stall behind her, she slipped her book bag on and headed to the library.  
  
  
  
*~  
  
  
  
Draco entered the library in Quidditch robes, somehow remaining immaculate, after his practice. He smirked when he heard a few girls squeal in delight at the sight of him.  
  
  
  
Everyone wants a piece of Malfoy, he thought.  
  
  
  
But he heard someone snort when the girls started whispering in delight as he sent a scowl their way.  
  
  
  
"Oh please."  
  
  
  
His ears perked up. Draco held his breath. He turned to where the voice was coming from.  
  
  
  
It was her. Ginny.  
  
  
  
She was sitting alone at a table in the back corner of the room, with books spread out everywhere. Looking beautiful with her crimson bangs curling at the sides of her face. With one final mutter about the air-headed blondes, she went back to work shaking her head.  
  
  
  
This was his chance to just be with her. The two of them alone: no annoying brother, no buckteeth, or the other four-eyed idiot.  
  
  
  
His smirk grew wider as he strode where Ginny sat and placed his things on the table. She looked up to him in surprise. He scowled when she did.  
  
  
  
"What are you looking at Weasley?"  
  
  
  
Ginny gave him a puzzled expression and went back to work. He stretched out lazily in his seat, pretending to do some work. His eyes roamed her figure every ten seconds. Draco smirked again.  
  
  
  
He could do this all day.  
  
  
  
*~  
  
  
  
Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't dare look up.  
  
  
  
Just ignore him, an inner voice said. He's trying to annoy you.  
  
  
  
She brushed her thick hair away from her eyes in annoyance for the fifth time. She dug through her bag and got out a hair tie. Ginny prepared to put it up when - "Leave it down." She blinked and looked up.  
  
  
  
Did Draco Malfoy just say what she thought he said?  
  
  
  
She stared into his cold, gray eyes.  
  
  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
  
  
He smirked and leaned forward so their eyes met directly causing two blonde bangs sway in front of his pale face.  
  
  
  
Ginny always thought of Draco Malfoy as the ugly, pale, rat-faced Slytherin. She was wrong. He had gotten taller, broad shouldered, muscular, and more handsome over the years, but she never really noticed it. . . Malfoy had nothing on Harry of course. But come to think of it, both were probably the two best-looking boys in school.  
  
  
  
"Leave it down," he drawled in a deep voice.  
  
  
  
Her hands were frozen in place and brown eyes just widened at the statement.  
  
  
  
Then he reached over the table and gently put her hands down. His cool fingertips brushed against her warm flesh.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes and shivered. Once she opened them-- he was gone.  
  
  
  
*~  
  
  
  
Draco breathed heavily as he leaned against the corridor wall.  
  
  
  
He had finally touched her. . . That was close-- too close. He almost did something.  
  
  
  
He clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
  
  
Self-control, Malfoy, he reminded himself.  
  
  
  
He raked his fingers through his fine, blonde hair, remembering just a few momentes before.  
  
  
  
She looked so gorgeous. . .  
  
  
  
Her red hair was combed carefully around her delicate face. . .  
  
  
  
And when he touched her. . .  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
He had made her tremble. He, Draco Malfoy, not Harry Potter had made Ginny Weasley shake at his touch. But was it from fear? Or from something else?  
  
  
  
"Self-control, Draco. Self-control. . ."  
  
  
  
AN: A weird chapter, eh? I actually have a few readers with this one. I was about to delete it. ^_^ The next MIGHT be in Harry's POV. A very slight chance it might. Another chapter will probably take a while. . .  
  
  
  
Who should end up with whom?  
  
  
  
Draco and Ginny  
  
Ginny and Harry  
  
Harry and Draco  
  
  
  
I want to see what you guys think. Please review! 


	4. Bloody Slytherin

A Little Too Desperate. . .

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything but the plot. 

Summary: What would happen when the young Ginny Weasley was still in love with The Boy Who Lived? And what would happen if that boy were eyeing a young dragon? Then what would happen if that fiery redhead would do anything to get her crush? Even if that body wasn't hers? This isn't your normal story. And this ain't your normal love triangle either. G/H/D WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME SLASH. (Takes place in Harry's seventh year)  
  


  
 AN: Jeez. . . I'm jacking up all the tenses in the chapters. . . I'll fix it later. . . sorry about that. . .  

It's the first time in Harry's point of view.  I'm sorry if it doesn't sound good. ; 

Jeez. . . 9 reviews after I updated the last chapter. . . in one day! Jeez. . . it's not even good writing. . . Thank you! 

Draco and Ginny? Ginny and Harry? Harry and Draco? Maybe. . . Just maybe. . . I should've kept my mouth shut. . . ^_^;  or technically my fingers. . . but you can't really shut your fingers. . . never mind. . . It WOULD be easier if Gin, Drac, and Harry were left with no one. . . hmm. . .but that would be too mean, I think. I'm sorry in advance if the ending pairing isn't to your liking, please continue to read anyway.

LyraAdriana: hehe. . .

Ancasta: ::huggles Draco too:: yup. 

DarkAngemon: So there really isn't a plot like this? Oh yesh! Who's original? Haha. 

Marauder: Sorry for my writing skills. . . they're not that good yet. ^_^;

Marina: O.o; Like it eh? I get hyper too sometimes 'cuz that's what makes sugar so good. . . Draco. . . I wish I _was_ Ginny dammit! ;

jess: Maybe. . . maybe not. . . Little of each? ::shrug:: I could try and see.

Ren: Gift fic? You don't have to. It sounds like you're busy enough. I don't want to waste your effort for other fics. Is your neo pet dead? Hehe. ::coughreadherficscough:: Another long review from Zura! Yay! I love long reviews by the way. ^_~

Slytherin hot chick: Thanks for the review! Don't you just wanna glomp Draco sometimes? Nope. Wait-- all the time! ::glomps him:: ok. . . that was random. Hehe. 

Lady Viviane: Yay! You won't kill me! O.o; That sounded awkward. Heh-- a person who doesn't care about the pairing. Don't have to worry about that. Hopefully you won't be disappointed with the whole story. Harness the talent eh? I just don't know where to find it. ^_^;

Jessica():  ^_____^

_I swear sometimes I think I'm crazy,  
surrounded by these goddamn princes  
making out like life's perfect and all.  
That kills me._

            --_Thoughts, but no poem_ by (found it somewhere on the internet, NOT mine)

Chapter 4            Bloody Slytherin

A tall, pale boy sat idly under the shade of a willow tree near the lake. Motionlessly, in the green grass in front of him, laid his long, slender legs. His mouth opened and he stretched his arms giving out a big yawn. 

Harry had decided to stay at school for this Hogsmeade weekend while Hermione and Ron went alone to the local wizarding village. He didn't feel like going anywhere that day. This was unusual. Harry was rarely alone; he was constantly with Ron and Hermione, but for the past few months he seemed. . . off. 

Friends and Gryffindors appeared concerned about him. They said sometimes he would be more distant than usual also. Maybe he's going through something, he heard them whisper behind his back. Perhaps he's going through some "changes" –- being a teenager and whatnot. 

He leaned his back against the tree trunk watching the calm surface of the lake. Blue and tranquil. Harry exhaled slowly. Behind his black-framed glasses, his brilliant green eyes absorbed the view. It looked so. . . perfect.

But everything was so messed up in his world.

He had always thought he had liked Cho Chang, but when they started dating, being together always seemed awkward. When he had broke up with her, he seemed to lose interest in girls in general. . . 

He was now eyeing the same gender. 

For time after time, Harry was telling himself that he wasn't what he thought he was. He wouldn't even _say_ the word. 

He would _not_ give in.

Sometimes he would think that it wasn't real. A dream . . . A very, very strange dream. 

Yeah. . . That was all. . . 

It couldn't be real; it isn't proper. It may be proper to some, but not to him. Maybe his hormones were malfunctioning. It wasn't right for him liking-- 

Harry shook his head and shut his eyes hard. Trying not to face reality. He still couldn't admit it. 

His mind was saying one way and his body was saying another.

But there was something much worse than being what he was. . .

It was who he was attracted too. 

Of all the people it had to be him, Harry thought sullenly. 

He had been staring at him from a distance for a few months. 

Funny how everything works out in my life, he noted with great sarcasm.

He made a fist in anger, scowling at the peaceful scene in front of him.

It couldn't even be bloody Ron for chrissakes! 

"Damn my life. Everything and almost everyone is wrong," Harry swore under his breath. "Especially liking _him_."

Why did fate have to be so cruel? he asked silently to no one in particular, as he angrily began hacking at the tree trunk with his pocketknife. Seeing Cho with Cedric at the fourth year Yule Ball was bad enough. He just _had_ to be attracted to a bloody Slytherin.

A stupid bloody Slytherin-- the greasy-blonde, pale-faced, gray-eyed, slightly build, but so damn good-looking, smirking bastard. 

Harry blinked and stopped chopping at the innocent tree. Did he just say good-looking?

He stuck the knife in the tree and stared at it for a few moments in silence. 

Suddenly, he buried his face in his hands. "Kill me now," he moaned.

Unknown to the forlorn boy, a certain Weasley was spying him behind a tree.

AN: Guess who Harry's in love with? (I would give a prize, but I'm broke. -_-;) Yeah that's right! Oliver Wood! Haha. . . I mean it's rather obvious. C'mon people you're not stupid. Poor Harry. . . ::pats his head:: So in denial. . . ::gives him a hug:: I don't care if he's gay here! Haha. . . I'm being weird again. ^_^; Ok another short chapter, but it's a chapter. I felt that it was needed. It shows that Harry's doesn't want to face life; he doesn't want to know his true feelings. 

Please review! It is greatly appreciated!


	5. Acting Strangely

A Little Too Desperate.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish it was mine. even just for Christmas.then I could keep all the boys-I mean--stuff that I want! You know.uh.the brooms? ^_^;;  
  
Summary: What would happen when the young Ginny Weasley was still in love with The Boy Who Lived? And what would happen if that boy were eyeing a young dragon? Then what would happen if that fiery redhead would do anything to get her crush? Even if that body wasn't hers? This isn't your normal story. And this ain't your normal love triangle either. G/H/D WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME SLASH. (Takes place in Harry's seventh year)  
  
Author's Note: ::hands out Draco and Harry plushies:: I'm sorry! This would've come sooner, but my computer got messed up. And I had a stupid splinter on my hand that hurt a lot. ;; I'm planning to edit the chapters soon. Thank you for reviewing! It makes the author want to write better stuff for the readers. ^_^  
  
shola: Thank you so much! I know how to italicize now! Hehe.  
  
Ren: Hallo, Ren! You don't have to write me one. Like Harry that way, dontcha? How's Wes by the way? I'll e-mail you later then!  
  
Lady Vivian: ::feels special::  
  
Chickamoo: Thank you for the reviews! I think you'll be impatient in the whole story. Hehe. It won't be done in a while. Can you still wait?  
  
Dazma: yay! Long review! Plot bunnies attacking you still? Oooo.. Nice ideas you got there.very interesting. My story's refreshing? Wouldn't you rather have a nice ice tea or something?  
  
::whistles:: No flamers! Can't thank you enough! I've seen flames and jeez. some people are just harsh. Criticism is good though. I can handle that. There was a bit of D/G, and a tad H/D.now for the H/G! And I think this chapter's a little longer than the others. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
What have we done  
  
We're in a war that can't be won  
  
This can't be real  
  
I don't know what to feel  
  
--Still Waiting by Sum 41  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Acting Strangely  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was quickly rushing off with his green and silver Quidditch robes fluttering behind him.  
  
  
  
That was awkward. . .  
  
  
  
Ginny shook her head, but she spotted Malfoy's books still on the table.  
  
  
  
"Wait, Malfoy your--!"  
  
  
  
Grabbing his books, she turned around, but it was plain to see that he wasn't turning back.  
  
  
  
"-things. . ."  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Boys. Always acting so strange. And they always complain about girls. Hmph.  
  
  
  
It'll be an excuse to look for him then, she noted to herself, staring after the silver blonde grouch.  
  
  
  
Ironically, while Malfoy was leaving, Harry Potter was entering. Her brown eyes grew with interest, and Ginny looked on intently as the two boys exchanged a few words and glares.  
  
  
  
"Looking for your girlfriend, Potter?" Ginny heard Draco drawl. She flushed as he smirked and gave a head jerk her way.  
  
  
  
Confusion spread on Harry's face (that made him look absolutely adorable to many females) and he glanced at her. Then his eyes narrowed angrily. "Leave Ginny out of this"--Ginny glowed a deeper red--"and fuck off."  
  
  
  
The pale boy merely chuckled, "Well, well, well. . . . It's Potty Mouth Potter defending his little girlfriend," he began sauntering to the exit and said over his shoulder, "You don't want everyone to know that the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' isn't setting an example for the school. Really now, Potter. You should know better."  
  
  
  
Harry scowled, "Shove off, ferret boy."  
  
  
  
Maybe he was finally forgetting about Malfoy, she thought excitedly.  
  
  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat as Harry came toward her.  
  
  
  
Harry's countenance immediately changed to cheerful as he sat down laying his book bag on her table.  
  
  
  
"Hello. Mind if I join you?"  
  
  
  
It felt like she had swallowed a pint of butterbeer in one gulp.  
  
  
  
"Of course you can, Harry."  
  
  
  
Did his smile just grow?  
  
  
  
A far-away look appeared on his face as he stared over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Ginny turned and saw the Malfoy finally depart. All the warmth straight away left her.  
  
  
  
He was just staring at Draco. . .again.  
  
  
  
As she turned back again, she found that Harry had hastily recovered and began to pull things out of his bag.  
  
  
  
This boy in front of her was so kind, considerate, and always thinking of others. This was the one who had saved her and captured her heart.  
  
  
  
Ginny gazed at his form as he labored and her things soon became forgotten. He had a Seeker's body. Although still slender, (with the help of the Dursleys) he had developed a build over the years and Quidditch had helped him as well. His head was bent studying his work; long, thin fingers held his quill firmly, quickly moving back and forth on the parchment. He wore a scarlet jumper and tan corduroys under his Hogwarts robes. His black hair was sticking out as normal, which she thought, defined his pale face. Black framed glasses were gradually falling off the bridge of his nose, but Harry seemed to think nothing of it.  
  
  
  
You're beautiful, Harry, she wanted to say, but knew better and said nothing.  
  
  
  
Brilliant green eyes held concentration, but then suddenly flitted to her.  
  
  
  
"You alright there, Gin?" he said in a soft, deep voice.  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded, "I'm fine. Just taking a break."  
  
  
  
"I see," he pushed his glasses up. He dropped his quill and shut his book. "Ha! All finished!" he exclaimed proudly, clearly merry that he was.  
  
  
  
He's not being his distant self, she observed.  
  
  
  
Harry stretched his arms and gave out a big yawn. Then, much like Malfoy did earlier, he leaned back in his chair and examined her, and seemed fully aware that she was watching him do so.  
  
  
  
The young redhead became redder and redder as his eyes bore into her.  
  
  
  
Breaking the silence, she coughed. "Um. . . What are you doing, Harry?" she said, after a few moments.  
  
  
  
Harry simply sighed and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his jet- black hair, which she noticed that he did a lot when he was nervous. The seventh year smiled a lopsided grin that made her stomach do turn over, "You grew up a lot, Ginny."  
  
  
  
Ginny swore that everyone in the library could see and hear her heart pounding and steam rising from her ears.  
  
  
  
Say something idiot. . .  
  
  
  
"P--people grow up and change sometimes," she finally stammered. The youngest Weasley paused, staring at her hands, "For better or for worst," she whispered mostly to herself, unaware that Harry heard every word she said.  
  
  
  
After another uncomfortable pause, she hurriedly gathered up her things and stood up. "Well, see you in the common room."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, he seized her hand. She raised her eyebrows at him at his boldness.  
  
  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
  
  
Ginny was speechless.  
  
  
  
Was this the Harry Potter she knew?  
  
  
  
She shook her head to shake off all her questions and asked, "You don't have to. Why are you doing this?"  
  
  
  
Both of his hands took hers and said in a heartbreaking tone, "Why? You don't like me, Gin?" His eyes were full of mock hurt.  
  
  
  
What was wrong with him today?  
  
  
  
For the sixtieth time that day (to her at least) she blushed and looked down. He just had that affect on her.  
  
  
  
"Harry, after--you know I don't," she said quietly to his shoes.  
  
  
  
Startling her once more, he cupped her chin with one hand. Again, they were silent. Her face felt the heat of his gaze on her flesh. He leaned forward and said huskily in her ear,  
  
  
  
"A pretty girl like this needs special treatment."  
  
  
  
Unwillingly, she shuddered at the sound of his voice in her ears and the closeness.  
  
  
  
His other hand still holding one of hers, he pulled back to look at her fondly. "It's my last year at Hogwarts. It's a shame--we've never. . . never talked all this time," a light blush tinted his cheeks as he stared at the ground as she did, "And I don't even have to be afraid to make friends anymore because he's. . . ever since I. . ."--Harry shook his head- "I reckon it's now or never, Gin," he made eye contact with her. "And I'm not doing this out of pity either. I just-just wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that all my life all I can say is hello to my best friend's sister. I need to get to know you more while there's still time. I want to be close to you, Ginny Weasley. You'll let me do that, won't you?"  
  
  
  
She was smiling so much her cheeks hurt. Ginny felt like her heart was in her throat and was afraid to speak, but managed to say one word:  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
AN: Aww.fluffy stuff. Sorta. Not really. Heh. I can never write fluff anyway. I leave that to the pros. ^_~ Hope you liked it even though I don't like it. ::sigh:: I'll try to write chapter that I at least like. I know. It's kinda weird that Harry was depressed and now he's all. strange. Heh. Did he move on from ol' Draco? Or is he a really good actor? ((hehe.more questions to annoy you.)) Forgot to add, I'm leaving the country and will be back (hopefully) inspired and with many, many chapters for all my stories. With any luck, there will be computers with internet so I could maybe update there. Please review! At least you get this chapter, right? ::everyone looks at her funny:: Right? ::smiles weakly at all the death glares:: eh.^_^;;; ::runs:: Merry Christmas! 


End file.
